Bitter
by PicturedArtist
Summary: Reuploaded because of a virus. You've always seen a seme be a criminal...but have you ever seen him be a victim? SasuNaru
1. Smell

**Again...another one shot idea that has grown out of proportion. I won't let this one go past three chapters this time! Promise!

* * *

  
**

**Bitter**

Chapter 1

Smell.

He was sleeping soundly. Very unaware of his visitor outside his fourth story window. There was a break below that stirred him awake. His head shot over to the window but it didn't matter. He was gone.

He scratched his head as he woke. His hand glided along his midnight locks, which was tousled by sleep. The black eyes still clouded with the dream of the previous night. He was being chased but he couldn't see the chaser. The chaser called out his name many times in hopes of him to turn around. There was a cliff ahead so it was death or death. He chose to keep running instead of turning around, be captured, and tortured til the end. He couldn't believe his decision afterwards. It wasn't like him. It wasn't like him to have a dream where his heart was pounding so hard. He never saw his death in that dream but he knew he jumped.

What could have been chasing him? Why did his heart pound so hard? It was just a crazy dream.

He slumped out of his bed and yanked on pants over his pajama pants and his uniform shirt over his pajama shirt. He could care less for the day to come. For the love of God he never cared. It was just school. It was just girls he never cared for. They never meant anything to him. If only ONE person caught his eye. He might've tried to look nice. That would be hard though. They would have to be alien. No one else would suffice.

His mother was no longer around to tie his scarf nor was his father to tell him not to get in trouble. He had to remind himself every morning to do everything that a mother would remind him to do. He would even shout 'Don't get into trouble' in a low voice for make believe.

He trotted out the door with his little ten year old feet running all the way to school. They were teaching something 'important' to say today. It was cloudy today like it had been for a few days. He had nightmares for the same number of days. He wished for the bright sunny days that brought nothing but dreams he could not remember. The sun blocked out the pain.

The whether said that it would stay cloudy for the next week or three. That's 14-21 days more pain. 15-22 more nights of nightmare filled sleep. The school bell rang through out the fields around the building. He tried running in to the room but was caught. He didn't really look where he was going and he bumped into a boy with golden strips of hair, probably grander than the sun's rays at noon. He turned his head and looked at me with his big eyes. They roared like the ocean yet was calm like deep waters. They were very strange. His whiskers on his face weren't tattoos, he could tell right there, they were something he was born with.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. It was too marvelous for words. A heavenly gift to the Earth. This boy. He wore an orange jumpsuit that complimented his hair ever so nicely. He drug a book bag by his side in the dirt. The blonde haired beauty wrinkled his nose in disgust as he scanned him over. It was like everything bad in the world was in this one boy. "I'm Sasuke." He mumbled.

"Kyuubi." He hissed in distaste. It was like it was a curse to hear his name. Kyuubi wouldn't smile and he waited at the door, not letting Sasuke by. The teacher, Iruka, slid the door open and waved him in. Sasuke looked up at Iruka and Iruka scolded him.

"You're late Sasuke." He fussed. It was only a couple minutes. He seemed to really be on edge today. Was it because of the whether? Sasuke bowed and asked for forgiveness and he was allowed in. He took his seat in the back row, farthest from that boy.

"Class...This is our new student." Kyuubi walked in and bowed in acknowledgment. He smiled charmingly and waited for the teacher to continue. "His name is Naruto. Be kind to him." He was motioned to his new seat in the front row. It was completely diagonally from Sasuke. For some reason, Sasuke didn't like it.

He didn't act like himself all that morning. He wrote a note for the first time in his life and asked the girls who adored him highly to pass it to the new comer. It soon got to him and he growled in a low dishonorable tone. He ripped it to shreds before he could even hope to open it. The letters fell far from their original place. He could still remember what he wrote and he placed them together in his mind.

'_I thought you said your name was Kyuubi.' _

It drove him crazy. By the time class was over he was already gone. He never got answers from the person he needed them from. He lied to him. He HAD to look up the name Kyuubi ...where the hell did he get it? He pulled up many sites that were closed or under construction until he got to his answer.

'Kyuubi is one of the tailed demons of the ancient world. With each swipe of its tail forests could be leveled.' So he was superstitious.

Sasuke peeled off his first layer of clothes so he was seen in pajamas again. He glanced out the window at the clear scene. As he climbed into bed and pulled over the covers he saw a blur of gold and orange.

He shot up and flipped his self to face the window. Nothing was there. Just that clear no body there scene. It was crazy. It's the fourth window on the apartment building that was completely empty and left to him by his parents.

This night his dream was different. He was in a building and he was in a corner. He was facing the person who has been chasing him for the past few nightmares. "Sasuke." The person moaned. He couldn't see the person's face. A hand reached out and stroked his cheek. The person was clearly kneeling in front of him now. The face came out of the shadows and looked at him with loving blue eyes. Naruto. "I finally got you." His hand retracted and his face grew sad. "Why did you run away?" His voice was so sweet...so real...so clear.

The alarm rung and Sasuke shot up from his bed. It was slightly brighter today. He began to notice it become brighter and brighter with every day. The nightmares were to go away soon. He actually took off his pajamas and put on a clean pair of white pants and a dark blue shirt. He brushed his hair and left the house, before going over his daily routine.

He was at school before everyone else and waited for the boy to come. The girls, Sakura and Ino crowded his vision of the door. They were asking him many questions about his life that he never answered. They told him that his hair was nice and he looked thinner today...two things a person doesn't really need to hear. The bell rang and the girls rushed to their seats. He glanced over to the boy's desk and he was already there. He looked already bored, like he had been there for ages. His dazed look wasn't lively. It was scarey.

The day went by so slow yet the boy seemed to be unfazed. It was like he went through days like this and he knew how to handle them. When the bell rang I blinked once and he was gone. How? I glanced upwards and saw the warning of inevitable doom. Festival tonight...and I was in charge of bringing 4 2-liters of soda. Naruto...was bringing cakes. Could a ten year old bake a cake?

I swiped my father's everlasting plastic card into the machine and walked away with all kinds of flavors. The sky was darker than ever and the lights responded with their glory. I found my way home in no time. I pressed the elevator button and the floor was raised by 4 floors. I heard a voice around the third floor but I ignored it. It sounded like explosions and mayhem. He pushed the fact away and assumed it was coming from outside. It _was_ a elevator next to the outside world.

He placed the bottles down on the counter and looked out the window. How could _anyone_ sit there? Was it really possible? A light push of air flowed through his hair and was pushed back down again in the same second. He turned his head and saw a cake next to his soda. It was beautiful, like god himself had crafted it. It had a chocolate layer and chocolate chips surrounding the edge. Icing created forests of flowers and vines likes oceans. The plate, was orange.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Comment please. Til next time

-Pictured Artist-


	2. Taste

Second chapter~ Hey...my fanfiction is acting weird. I can't see how many hits I get. I won't know you are reading unless you review. I did a check and I can see my review. So the only thing I cant see is hits. Please tell me you are reading. I hate viruses.

**_I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

**_Bitter_**

Chapter 2

_Taste._

Sasuke's POV

The note laid clumsily next to the ornate orange plate. 'Take this to the festival for me...-Naruto' My fingers grazed it slightly while I looked at the small writing. My finger throbbed from a great pain from a small wound. I opened my clenched fist and saw a paper cut on the tip of my fore finger. The blood beaded then dripped. I heard scuffling somewhere in my room but when I looked around I saw nothing. The window was opened. Did I open that?

But why couldn't Naruto take his cake and enjoy the fun himself? Was there something the matter? Thoughts stirred around in my head before I could place anything together. It'd be a waste to not go myself. I didn't plan to. I scratched the back of my head. Ino and Sakura should be here soon to pick up the soda...maybe they'll take the cake.

I trudged to my bed and flopped down. I looked at the window in curiosity. Now that I think about it...I didn't hear the door open...but I felt it open. The cake wasn't there before. Or maybe I has a stigma towards it. Maybe I can form a stigma towards those girls. I wouldn't see them if I don't believe in them!

There were a few taps on the door. My eyes shifted their gaze to the door. I could see a shadow under the door. Ah...They're here. My feet made a quiet pitter-patter on the ground as I walked to the door. When I swung it open the wind from the window reacted with it; blowing my hair towards the opening in the door.

It was Naruto. I saw him tense up a bit. His nose was scrunched and his eyes were slightly frightened this time. I sighed and scooted to the wall to make room for him to enter. He just scowled at me. "Will you invite me in?" His gentle voice came. His expressions and his voice didn't feel like one. It was like he was two separate people.

I flinched and remembered how rude it was not to verbally invite someone in. He must like the old traditions or something like that. "Oh...yea...Come on in." I ruffled my hair in slight embarrassment. "How do you know where I live?" I blurted out. It's natural to want to know how someone found you even though you never told them anything at all.

"I live the floor below you." He said nonchalantly. He breathed in the air around him. He saw the opened window and darted for it. He sat in the sill and breathed in the air there. I sniffed my wrist and wondered why my scent was so bad/normal for him. "Do you mind?"

"What?" I was caught off guard in my thoughts about the boy in front of me.

"Do you mind that I live below you? I mean...it_** is**_ your apartment building." he had a sad look in his eyes that made me want to hug him. Who wouldn't want to hug someone that looked so helpless.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Not really." He shook his head; clearly unsatisfied with it himself. "No. I have no where to go."

"Then it's fine with me." I tried to smile to him but he just scowled and glared out the window.

"You really should be more careful." His voice was soft and full of fear. He pointed to my finger without looking behind him. He kept his nose facing the outside. I looked at my uncovered finger in amusement. "You can get into a lot of trouble." He talked in codes. It was physically and mentally impossible to decode them.

"It isn't really your concern." I turned and didn't face him. A small breath swept through my ear like he was behind me. I didn't turn around. If I did...Would he kill me?

"It's more of my concern than yours." He deadly hiss glowered around my ear. In a split second my hand was in his and he was examining it. He squeezed it really hard like an anaconda suffocates its prey. My blood oozed out of the cut and he brought it to his mouth. It was like a slow motion movie scene. His mouth opened slightly and his small child tongue lapped up the blood.

He cringed but continued. My senses finally came back to me and I screamed. His head shot up in fear. His eyes looked like he was about to cry. I scared him. "You're a bloodsucker!" My tiny lungs yelled. His head darted side to side to look for a way out.

"I was just cleaning it!" He pleaded. It had to be true. If he really wanted a big dose of my blood he would go for bigger veins. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He held up his hands in surrender as he got closer and closer to me. His eyes assured me it was okay to trust him not to do anything more. He licked the wound again and tied the cloth around the finger.

He beamed a smile at me and I hesitantly smiled back. I ruffled his hair to tell him indirectly I wasn't going to yell at him anymore. "So you are a bloodsucker."

"Some people call us vampires." He corrected me. "Bloodsucker sounds so...hostile. But am I hostile?"

"Yes?"

"Hey...uncalled for." He pouted like a puppy. We sat down on my bed to talk about it. "It doesn't matter. Your blood tastes really bitter." He crossed his arms and smiled. Should I be offended? Is this an insult in the blood sucker world?

"So that means you won't come after my blood anymore?" I chirped happily. Its always a great day knowing your blood isn't going to be sucked by a vampire.

"No...That doesn't mean I won't come back." He glanced at my confused look and started explaining things with motions and words. "Its like a really bitter juicy apple. No...not a good enough example. A grapefruit. A grapefruit is really bitter until you dose it with sugar. So your blood is a grapefruit. I just need to add sugar."

"...You're going to pour sugar into my blood?"

"N..." He hesitated for a moment, thinking of how that would taste. Anything with sugar sounded good to him. "No."

"Then what's the sugar?"

"Experience is like splenda...hardly anyone wants splenda. And real good sugar is like..." He leaned over and locked lips with mine. He pulled me closer and closer by the millisecond. He deepened it more and more. I could feel his nibbling on my lower lip and sucking on my top. He didn't keep it normal. "Like...love."

He licked my bottom lip before pulling away. "Tastes better already." I touched my lips and retracted my hand. Blood. "You love me too don't you?"

"I can't." I waved my hands infront of my face in hope of not being killed. "I'm ten."

"I don't care. I've been 10 for 239 years."

"I'm a guy!"

"So am I." He rolled his eyes and kept gazing at me.

"That's why its wrong!"

"But you can't say you don't feel anything when I kiss you." He retorted. His face was hurt and I know I was saying the wrong things. I wanted to pull him close to me...but how could I? He'd bite into my neck. He'd...ah hell forget it.

I wrapped my arms around his small body. He put his hands on my chest and rested his head in my arms. He was really small and soft. It calmed me and made my body go numb. "Don't...Don't let the sunlight hit me."

"You seriously trust me to keep you safe?"

"You wouldn't kill me. You love me." I scratched the back of my head in the awkward momentness.

"Y...Yea." I leaned over and kissed his forehead. His breaths slowed and his chest raised up and down softly. He was asleep.

* * *

Again...comment. I need to know you are out there! Only one chapter left. Its a long one.


	3. Senseless

Bitter

Chapter 3

Senseless

Naruto POV

I knew I was pushing my luck. I'm surprised he didn't kill me in my sleep. I trusted him and he did not betray it. I slept the whole day and part of the next. When I opened my eyes he had his hand on my head and my head was on his lap. He was sleeping upright, which was probably very uncomfortable. The window and blinds were closed and we were in the darkest corner of the apartment.

"Sasuke..." I tapped his cheek. His eyes grudgingly opened. The black orbs shone to see me awake.

"I was afraid that you passed in the night." He spoke with a blush on his cheeks. It ran over his nose all the way to his ears.

"I'm not fragile." I spat. It's very offensive to my kind to think that we could die that easily. Our main weakness is light. Even then its rare for us to die. We know not to go near light. I've been alive 239 years as a Vampire. I can survive on my own. The longest we've ever been alive was 500 years...and even then it was suicide. Tiredness from living too long. "You know...I'm pretty thirsty."

I faced him with my eyes narrowing down and scanning his thoughts. No matter how many times I tried I couldn't see any fear. He was content with me sucking his blood. He should be afraid like all the other ten year olds. "Go ahead." He smiled and ruffled my hair. It was...his choice? I leaned over cautiously and dragged his sleeve down. I looked back up to him. It didn't make any sense to me. Was it a trap? Did he lace his blood with poison so that I would die too?

His eyes showed genuine kindness and he really didn't mind. He accepted the fact over the night. How weird. I bit his shoulder and he flinched. He didn't scream but he gripped the bed covers and the back of my jacket. His blood was different this time. It wasn't bitter at all. It was...sweet. Could he have accepted my love over night. This must be a dream. No one would ever do this all of a sudden.

When I let go I looked to the bed covers. How could I have done that to him? I hurt him. How could I? I chanted over and over before I felt tears drip onto my hands. I was soon rescued with a strong embrace. I looked up with the tears still falling. He looked slightly troubled but not by the fact that I bit him. By the fact I was crying. That I was sad. He slowly fell, no, he leaned over and uncovered my shoulder. He bit my shoulder. I cringed and gripped his shirt. It was so hard. I could feel my blood spilling over.

"Don't taste the blood." I warned.

"Why not?" He mumbled. His teeth were still there and I knew he wasn't swallowing.

"My ancestors say bad things will happen." I whispered. "Maybe its a poison...or maybe you'll turn into a vampire."

"Let's see what happens." As he said this he was lapping up my blood. He covered my shoulder when he was done. It was weird...a victim...biting the vampire? He was fine but a lustful smile was on his face. "All I feel is the need to kiss you. Over...and over."He swiped his mouth so that he could kiss me and not get my blood in my mouth. And I was ever so grateful. He pinned me down to the bed and sucked on my bottom lip. I complied to him by sucking on his upper lip.

"Why did you bite me back?" I feebly interrogated. He was still kissing me and deepening it more and more.

"You placed a scar on me. So that means I am yours. I placed a scar on you. So that means you are mine."

"That's stupid." I mumbled sheepishly. I shouldn't show that I'm embarrassed. He'll take advantage of that. He looked over at the door area. I couldn't tell exactly what he was looking at, but it was in that direction. I pinpointed the area at least. I should be proud. "What's wrong?"

"Teacher is going to scold us. We didn't take our assignments to the festival." He didn't look worried, but he didn't look content. I totally forgot and went to sleep! Che. It shouldn't matter to me. I'm leaving in a week and few days. I shouldn't care...so why do I?

"Doesn't matter." I scoffed with a clay mask forming on my face more and more each day. Just one big one with its own engraved smile. Was it because of Sasuke? ...or...him? Why is he so concerned anyways? Its just soda and cake. The time we have is so limited. He doesn't have time to waste on a simple soda problems.

"Wanna go somewhere later?" He waited for my answer patiently. I flipped my head around to look at the window. I couldn't see it that well so I escaped his tight grasp and traveled over to investigate. He didn't want to let me go but he consented to it. My finger tips brushed the blinds. I braced myself to see the morning light...but it didn't come. How could I be that stupid? Its going to be cloudy for a few more days.

"S...Sure." I stumbled over my words. He caught my blush and tried to kiss it away. I shook my head. It wasn't like him. It was like my blood amplified his emotions. It scared me. Will it stay like this forever? Or just awhile? "Where?"

"Movies?" He suggested.

"That's girly of you."

"Oh screw you then." He growled. A mood swing? Never again will I let anyone take a lick at my blood. I mean its creepy in the first place.

"You first."

"How about together?"

"You're ten."

"And you're 249 years old."

"You're a child."

"And you are a pedophile."

"I'll meet you at the movies. Seven. Don't be late." I hissed as I walked to the door. He tilted his head with large puppy eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" His voice was pathetic. He was probably going to grow up to be an ass who leaves his best friend.

It was way past seven. It was Seven minutes past eight. I tapped my watch. Maybe it was behind an hour? He better have a good ass excuse. Was it a mistake to fall in love with such a person? Will I hurt him like the other? Can this one be different?

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted the new nickname he'd come up for me at the beginning of time we met. He hid a bag behind him. I looked around at our meeting place. The mall. A theater in a mall. I looked back at the man before me. A blue jacket that reminded me of a marshmallow and ripped jeans. I saw the small box in his pocket slipping out of it. His panting breaths were visible due to the cold.

"The last movie already started. I missed the previews. Still want to go in?" I flashed the tickets in the air. He smiled and took my hand. I was lead into the theater where he picked a spot for us.

"Hold onto this. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and snuck away. I leaned on my hand and stared at the flashing screen. A vampire feature. Was this seriously the only one we could get into? Stupid PG movies....stupid animation blowing the truth out of proportions...stupid...where's the selfish teme? It's been almost twenty minutes.

I stomped out of the theater we were suppose to be in and stormed into the lobby. He wasn't in the lobby. He wasn't in the bathroom. He wasn't at the counter. Could he possibly be the mall? I ran out of the theater area and faced the mall. All the stores have closed. And his bike was no longer at the rack. I've been ditched.

I looked at the object that was handed to me. It was a velvety jewelry box. I lifted the top and peaked in. In the top part of the box the store had embroidered a custom message. 'I'll always love you.' Wow...Sasuke...so corny of you. Below it was a simple golden ring. I carried it to the trash but couldn't go through with it. I'll just find him...and shove it up his ass for leaving me.

* * *

Sorry for taking a long time. I'm grounded...my mother just happens to be out of town. My dad doesnt care if im on the computer as long as im not exploding the kitchen...again. Rice cookers need a certain lid did you know that? Well Sorry it took so long...again. I'll try to post again soon~


	4. Mix

Bitter

Chapter 4

Mix

The clouds were thinning and I knew I had only a certain amount of time to find him. An hour at the most. I ran around the streets calling his name. He wasn't at his house or in any of the apartments in his complex. He didn't voluntarily leave the mall. "SASUKE!" I shouted down an alley and a cat popped her head above the trash. She hissed at me and I took it as I wasn't allowed down there. My ten year old legs ran as fast as they could without melting from the speed and heat.

I dashed to the river and searched the banks. He couldn't have gone far…even if he was taken. It wasn't his crazy psychopathic fangirls because they were home and Sasuke was tied to a chair behind them. The river was clear but I still had my doubts. I couldn't smell him. He wasn't anywhere near.

I dropped to the ground in a roar of anger and sadness. I ran on the balls of my feet and palms of my hands to find him. If I picked even the smallest scent of him I would follow it…but I had no lead.

Then I saw him.

He was standing in the doorway of a house of some unknown person. This house wasn't in town oh no. I ran three towns over and searched and searched. He held out his hand for me to grab. He was smiling. He was glad I found him.

But then…

Oh god but then…

The clouds parted. The sun pounded down onto my skin and I started to boil. Sasuke didn't reach farther to get me. He didn't run to my side. It wasn't like he was affected by the sun. Maybe Hell isn't so bad…

I smiled. "Thank you. I had a blast…" then the flames engulfed me and I ceased to exist.

Sasuke's POV

Why they wanted me no one will ever know. I had to go to the bathroom and they snatched me the second I came out. They gagged me and sprayed some sticky smelling stuff on me and made sure I didn't smell like me. They drug me into a horse drawn carriage and whisked me away to a town which was unfamiliar.

I was tortured there. They hit me with whips and made me stand on hot coals. There was no reason behind any of it just for their amusement. After the night I woke up to find them on the ground dead. Poisoned themselves. Maybe they were trying to get a kick out of someone's pain before they left. I had no idea where I was and how to get back to Naruto.

Where is Naruto? Will he come to save me?

A howl echoed through my ears and I knew whom it belonged. I dashed outside and stood in the doorstep. Naruto stopped in his tracks and stared at me. He scanned me over for obvious wounds but when he found none he just gazed at me. I smiled and outstretched my hand.

Then daylight came. His eyes panicked and I froze. He didn't know what to do. It looked like he was wondering something. By the time I started leaning forward more he smiled a given up smile. His skin boiled and popped. "thank you…I had a blast."

Then he was gone.

I ran to his ashes on the ground and wept. The cloud that was infront of the sun moved again and the sun blazed onto me. I knew I was dead the moment my skin started boiling like Naruto's. Then I remembered…he bit me back then. I was a vampire. I was engulfed in flames like I just watched my lover die.

Then my ashes fell to the ground next to him…

Then…

Our ashes mixed…

Even in death we were together…

* * *

Wow…done. Its only short because my laptop decided to fail on me while I was updating for Exchange. I just frustrated because I had to start from scratch. I didn't like that. So when I moved onto this and I had one motive…for Naruto to die. Wow…that sounded hateful. He's my favorite character…GASP. I NEED TO CLEAN MY TONGUE! Such blasphemy.

Anyways I had to think of a reason why Sasuke doesn't help him and think about it…he's ten. Then I felt bad for him and let him die too…any of you reviewers have soap? Mouth soap? It'd be much appreciated.


End file.
